Box Talk
by Lunastar268
Summary: Ever wonder what the Roundup Gang got up to while in the box during the airport chase? Humor- One-Shot (set in Toy Story 2- spoilers but the film came out in 1999 so… not really?)


**Authors note: As usual I don't own Pixar, Disney, Toy Story or anything at all.**

**This is just a weird idea that came to me at work which I jotted down so sorry if it's a bit meh.**

Woody struggled against the foam that pressed against him from every angle.

It was frustrating to know until moments ago he had been all for taking this trip, yet the second he changed his mind his choice in the matter was snatched away.

He had just been placed in a travel case alongside his new found friends Jessie and Bullseye, and his new found friend-turned-enemy Stinky Pete the Prospector.

He could hear the smaller toy shifting into a more comfortable position within his box, the cardboard container giving him far more leeway for movement than the custom cut foam he and the others were encased in.

Below him he could hear Jessie breathing deeply in a vain effort to keep calm. Woody knew this must be hell for her; she already feared boxes and the dark, so being packaged in like this must be pure torture!

Besides her there came a soft whinny as Bullseye tried to offer comfort while probably being terrified himself.

Knowing the foam essentially made the box soundproof he knew he had to talk to her to calm her down

"Jessie" he whispered softly yet with confidence "its OK! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah" she wheezed "yeah, I hear you"

"Just focus to my voice, OK? Deep breaths. It's gonna be OK, you're OK. We're gonna get out of here"  
"Oh, We'll get out of here" a snide voice piped up "When we get to Japan. So how about we all keep quiet and enjoy the flight? It's a long one you know"

The Prospectors words seemed to hit the usually fierce cowgirl hard and the struggles which had slowly been calming picked up again, a small whimper escaping against her will.

"No! We're getting out before that!" Woody insisted "I promise! Buzz and the others will be right on our tail so even if we can't escape ourselves they're bound to break us out!"

"Your faith in that space toy is truly pathetic" came Pete's leering tone "I hope the next 12 hours in the dark teach you both a lesson"

"Both? What did Jessie do?"

"She should have just listened to me, if she had behaved and convinced you to stay I might have let her into my box so she could move while I provide comfort- as it is your both staying put"  
"Right? And how was she gonna get into the box huh? You're just saying that to upset her!" came the Sheriffs sarcastic reply, he was getting fed up with the stout toys antagonism

"I can't believe I ever trusted you" Jessie moaned

"I'm not the bad guy here"

"Yes you are!" Woody snapped

"You'll thank me in the long run"

"No we won't!"

"When we get out of here were all gonna be one happy family"

"When we get out of here I'm kicking you in the head"

"No you won't; the main attraction tends to go in a separate case"

"If he doesn't then I will, and I kick harder than him" Jessie snapped "I'll probably do a whole lot worse than kick you too! Even if every other toy in the museum attacks you I will dedicate myself to being ten times worse- trust me: I can make your life hell!"

"You'll come around, even if it takes a decade or so for you to calm down"

"A decade? The second were out of here I'm going back to Andy and taking Jessie and Bullseye with me!"

"No you're not"

"Am"

"Not"

"Am! Even if we do somehow wind up in a museum Jessie and I will cause so much trouble they'll think were haunted and they'll have to get rid of us so we can leave!"

"That actually sounds kinda fun" came Jessie's muffled voice and Woody was glad she seemed to be calming down after her rant helped vent some of the terror into anger

They felt Al stop walking and Woody realised they must be in the lift. He tried hitting the side of the box to tip it over but he could barely move, hardly able to turn his face to the side from foam pressing down on it, let alone tip a large box!

Suddenly there was a click and the lid started to open a crack.  
The sheriff wasted no time lifting it and sitting up, losing his hat in the process. If he could just get out he could stand a better chance of freeing Jessie and Bullseye. Seeing slinky dangling from the escape hatch he reached for his old friends paws trying to clamber out but the lid pinned him down slightly, making the maneuver hard.  
His hopes were dashed when as he felt two arms grab him from behind and throw him backwards, ripping his hands from Slinky's grip. The Prospector forced Woody back into box with all his weight, and while he was half Woodies height he was undoubtedly heavier and his smaller stature gave him a definite advantage in the cramped space.

In seconds the lid had clicked shut and the case was on the move again.

Woody could hear the prospector shifting again and wondered what he was doing. He had wound up in a slightly different position as he had fought back meaning when the lid clicked shut his arms had been under him as he tried to push himself back up only for the lid and Prospector to win.  
This resulted in both his arms being pinned under his body, one almost straight the other at an odd angle that made him glad he didn't have bones that could break. It also meant one of his legs was folded at the knee under him.  
This combined with the packaging meant he could move even less than before, but he could also feel Jessie frantically trying to free herself once more.  
Knowing he wasn't opening the box from the inside anytime soon he opted to keep talking to her, the foam in his face muffling his words.

"It's OK Jess, I don't know if you can tell but slinky just tried to open the lid, their right on top of us about to rescue us"

"Well he tried, and failed, and they probably won't be trying again anytime soon"

"Prospector, zip it! I don't know how you were ever able to pretend to be a good guy for so long!"

"I am a good guy"

"You're actively kidnapping us! Al may be the one doing the selling but you can't physically force someone into a box and put them in a situation against their will and still claim to be a good guy! Kidnapping is very much a bad guy thing!"

"I'm doing this for all of us, you're both too young and naive to realise that kids are the worst thing that can happen to a toy. It's my duty to guide you to a better life!"

Woody and Jessie both scoffed at that

"Umm, some slight floors in your logic: first, young? Were all probably the same age you dummy! Second, naive? You've gone from being in a box in a shop, to Al, to storage to here! Jessie and I have both seen more of the world in a year than you have in your life! Bullseye too, probably! And third, what logic are you using to argue kids are bad if you've never even been held by one! All in all, yeah, you're still the bad guy!"

Woody noticed Pete's voice hadn't been coming from where his head should be and quickly realised the prospector was sitting up. He must be getting ready to immediately grab them if the lid opens again. As much as the cowboy hated to admit it Pete was definitely at a tactical advantage in that moment; if the lid did open it would take Woody a good few seconds at least to untangle himself and stand, meanwhile the portly doll could do a lot in that time.

Similarly Jessie and Bullseye wouldn't be able to help much as they were both pinned by the foam boards used for Woody and Pete.

Suddenly the box started to move like a roller-coaster, jerking in all directions in a way Woody was all too familiar with- Al was driving

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was truly panicking now; Buzz and the others couldn't drive!  
It was a miracle they made it to Al's at all, how would they get to an airport!  
If they tried to walk they'd be too late but any other method would easily get them seen!

He tried to unfold his leg opting to focus on one limb at a time while continuing to keep Jessie calm

"You OK Jess? Still breathing? Just keep taking deep breaths now"  
"Woody" she muttered "can I ask you a favour?"  
"Of course, anything!"  
"Anything that doesn't require moving" Pete jabbed  
"Oh shut up, I gotta bit of wiggle room and if they want me to move I'll find a way" the cowboy snapped  
"Actually..." Jessie interrupted" I was gonna ask you to stop kicking me"

There was an awkward silence for a moment and Pete chuckled

"Ah, sorry, no problem" Woody replied, stilling his struggle again, trying to think of a new plan

There was a moment of quiet before Jessie spoke again

"Why can I feel your boot in my stomach anyway? What are you doing?"

"I may have got a bit twisted around"

"Hope it hurts"

"Shut up stinker!"

The bag stilled again before being picked up

After a few minutes they felt it being placed on something and they began to move again with a series of soft bumps, occasionally tilting and sliding

'What on earth is going on out there' Woody wondered

Suddenly there was another couple of clicks and the heavy lid started to lift again

Woody immediately trued to scramble up hearing the prospector instantly stand and land a blow to Buzz who must have been the one who opened the box.

"Ha! Take that space toy!"

Finally Woody could stand and fight back

"Hey! No one does that to my friend!"

END


End file.
